jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Ostatnia misja
Czy on już nie może zamknąć tej paszczy na początku każdego opowiadania, bożeeeeee ty widzisz i nie grzmisz! No witam xD Trochę dawno tu nic nie dodawałem, więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że trzeba by to zmienić. No więc zmieniam ^^ Kolejny raz wstawiając nowe opowiadanie, ale spokojnie! Tym razem będzie inaczej niż poprzednio XD Znaczy nie skończy się to zawieszeniem obu opowiadań. Jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie W poszukiwaniu prawdy to w tej chwili pracuję nad dopracowaniem nexta, a poza tym zbyt dobrze mi się je pisze jak do tej pory, by je zawieszać. Dlatego też pozostanę w klimacie współczesności... Ale spokojnie, jeśli mnie znacie od dłuższego czasu, to wiecie pewnie, że mam w miarę kreatywne pomysły (mam chociaż taką nadzieję :>) Bez zbędnego przedłużania zapraszam do czytania joł XDD Rozdział 1 Berk, czy jak niektórzy określają tą miejscowość, miasto wiecznych problemów. Nie było na świecie drugiej takiej metropolii, w której organizacje przestępcze byłby tak zorganizowane, jak Berk właśnie. Było to miasto kontrastu. Idąc jedną ulicą można było widzieć kompletnie zniszczone kamienice pomazane „graffiti” by chwilę później wejść w kolejną uliczkę i ujrzeć niezwykle duże i piękne domu. Jednak mimo tego olbrzymiego kontrastu, mimo wszechobecnego smutku na ulicach, Berk było niezwykle popularne. Ściągali tu ludzie z całej Ameryki i nie tylko. Najciekawsze jest to, że nikt nie wiedział, skąd to miasto zyskało tak wielką popularność. W końcu na świecie było tyle pięknych metropolii jak Paryż czy Rzym, a wszyscy upodobali sobie Berk, nie wiedzieć czemu. Nikt jednak na ten stan rzeczy nie narzekał, bowiem dzięki tak wielkiej popularności miasto zarabiało olbrzymie pieniądze na turystach. Czkawka wstał jak zwykle bardzo wcześnie po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Nie pamiętał już nawet, kiedy ostatni raz mógł pójść spać bez świadomości, że znowu będzie przeżywał jeden i ten sam koszmar. Ten stan trwał już od ponad roku, gdy w wyniku jego niedopatrzenia i nieprofesjonalnego zachowania, na jego oczach została zastrzelona ukochana dziewczyna. Od tamtego czasu co noc nawiedzała go ta scena, gdy patrzył jak kobieta, którą miał chronić, wykrwawiała się na jego oczach w wyniku postrzału. Szatyn nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć i cały czas obarczał winą o jej śmierć siebie. By jakoś ulżyć cierpieniu zatracił się w alkoholu, co jednak przynosiło odwrotne skutki od zamierzonych. Zamiast sprawić, że ból znikał, on tylko narastał, jednak Czkawka nie potrafił żyć już inaczej. Bez pracy, bez ukochanej, bez żadnej bliskiej osoby. Był po prostu nikim, a przynajmniej sam siebie tak postrzegał. Jego przyjaciele starali się mu pomóc, jednak było to jednak bezcelowe. Ten dzień miał być dla Czkawki taki sam, jak inny. Po zjedzeniu jakiegoś starego jedzenia szatyn ubrał się, trochę odświeżył i ruszył do ulubionego baru, w którym tonął w długach po uszy, jednak niewiele go to obchodziło, że nie miał z czego ich oddać. Mimo że miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i z łatwością mógłby sobie znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę, nie zrobił tego. Szatyna nie obchodził fakt, iż nie miał za co żyć i zaraz wszyscy gangsterzy będą ustawiać się w kolejce pod jego domem, by odebrać zaległe długi. To wszystko się dla niego nie liczyło. Czkawka nie widział sensu życia dalej bez jego ukochanej, którą zawiódł. - Oj, Czkawka, Czkawka. Od miesiąca wisisz mi pieniądze. – oznajmił barman, gdy tylko zobaczył, że szatyn przeszedł przez próg jego baru. Był to niski i solidnie zbudowany mężczyzna z gangsterską przeszłością. Wielu sądziło nawet, iż był to herszt jakiejś nieistniejącej już mafii, choć tak naprawdę był wyszkolony przez tajne służby Amerykańskie, podobnie z resztą jak i Czkawka. Obaj mieli nawet okazję przebywać na misji w Afganistanie wykonując najtrudniejsze zadania, którym zwykli żołnierze nie sprostaliby. - Oddam ci w przyszłym miesiącu Steve. – odparł Czkawka siadając na wprost barmana. - To ciekawe, bo w tamtym miesiącu mówiłeś dokładnie to samo. – zaśmiał się. Jako że Czkawka był jego przyjacielem to jego długi traktował z przymrużeniem oka. No i doskonale wiedział, że szatyn pieniędzy i tak nie odda. - Kiedyś może będzie TEN miesiąc. - Martwię się o ciebie, chłopie. Toniesz w długach praktycznie u wszystkich mafii w Berk i tylko czekać, aż wylądujesz w jakimś nieoznakowanym grobie. Może ci to wszystko jedno, ale powinieneś wziąć się do roboty, stary. Wieczną żałobą życia jej nie zwrócisz, a musisz iść do przodu, Czkawka. – rzekł Steven podając szatynowi najmocniejszego drinka jakiego miał. - Łatwo ci mówić. A co ty byś zrobił, gdyby twoja żona została zastrzelona z twojej winy i umierała na twoich rękach? - Na pewno po takim czasie starałbym się iść dalej. A ty ciągle stoisz w miejscu od prawie dwóch lat! Powinieneś przestać żyć przeszłością. - Jak mam iść dalej kiedy co noc widzę śmierć Van! Nie wiesz jak to jest nie spać spokojnie od tak długiego czasu. – powiedział Czkawka, wypijając kolejnego drinka. - Myślisz, że alkohol ci w tym pomoże? Przecież pogarszasz tym sprawę, człowieku! Przemyśl chociaż moje słowa. – rzekł barman, a następnie ruszył obsłużyć pozostałych klientów. Czkawka siedział w barze do zamknięcia, powiększając swoją listę długów o kilka kolejnych liczb. Szatyn był już nieźle wstawiony, więc do swojego domu w slumsach szedł okrężną drogą, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Pech chciał, że wszedł na teren jednego z gangów, któremu był winien sporą ilość gotówki. Nie musiał więc długo czekać na odpowiednie „ powitanie”. Czkawka nawet nie zauważył, gdy leżał na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu, będąc kopanym i okładanym kijem bejsbolowym. - Gdzie jest moja kasa, Haddock?! – ryknął szef gangu, osobiście wychodząc do szatyna. - Nie mam. – odparł ledwo łapiąc oddech. – I nie będę miał w najbliższym czasie, możesz mnie pocałować wiesz gdzie. – po tych słowach Czkawka znów został skopany przez zbirów. - Dalej jest ci tak do śmiechu? - Zawsze kiedy widzę ten twój tępy wyraz twarzy. - Już ja cię nauczę manier! – powiedział herszt, po czym własnoręcznie zaczął okładać szatyna, który jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jak dla niego, mężczyzna mógł go skatować na śmierć i zakończyć jego nędzny żywot. – Za tydzień widzę, jak przynosisz mi te pieniądze w zębach Haddock, bo inaczej nie dożyjesz wnuków. Piszcie jak wam się spodoba, jak wam się nie spodoba to też piszcie. Jak chcecie mnie hejtować to też zapraszam, bo w sumie to czemu nie? XD Rozdział 2 Tydzień później dla Czkawki nastał dzień jak co dzień. Jak zwykle ubrał się i ruszył do baru swojego przyjaciela, by tan znów zatopić swoje smutki w alkoholu. Dla szatyna była to już po prostu rutyna jak poranne skorzystanie z toalety, czy zjedzenie śniadania z pozostałości jedzenia, które znajdowało się w lodówce. Będąc w barze i pijąc kolejnego już drinka nagle z szatyn został wyrwany ze swojego zamyślenia przez dzwoniący telefon. Numer był prywatny, więc dwudziestopięcio latek nie wiedział kto do niego dzwonił, lecz domyślił się, że jeden z jego pożyczkodawców postanowił odzyskać dług. - Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie mam pieniędzy i mieć ich nie planuję, więc się odwal bo ich nie oddam. – powiedział odbierając za którymś razem telefon, gdyż co chwilę pojawiające się komunikaty psuły nastrój smutku szatyna. - Pan Czkawka Haddock, jak mniemam. – odparł męski głos. – Nie wiem, o jakie pieniądze pan mówi, ale dzwonię w innej sprawie. Kraj znów pana potrzebuje, panie Haddock. - Super… posłuchaj, urzędasie, nie mam zamiaru bawić się znowu w gierki naszego kochanego rządu. I tak przelałem dość krwi za kochanego wujka Sama, nie mam zamiaru przelewać jej więcej. - Ktoś planuje zamach na córkę prezydenta Hoffersona i nie możemy zaufać nikomu z wewnątrz, a pan ma niezwykłe kwalifikacje oraz niezwykle udaną służbę jako prywatny ochroniarz. - Znajdźcie kogoś innego do tej roboty. Nie mam zamiaru zajmować się prywatnymi sprawami kochanego prezydenta Hoffersona. – powiedział Czkawka, dopijając kolejnego drinka i prosząc Steva o kolejnego. - To propozycja, której nie może pan odrzucić. W Berk czeka na pana prywatny samolot, który zabierze pana do Białego Domu. Chyba że woli być pan osądzony o zdradę stanu. – oznajmił urzędnik, po czym się rozłączył. Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, szatyn po dość długim namyśle udał się na lotnisko, gdzie podobno miał czekać na niego prywatny samolot. Niestety w drodze do celu szatyn spotkał znajomego herszta gangu, u którego się zapożyczył. Nie można było przeoczyć, iż przywódca zbirów nie był zachwycony faktem, iż nie otrzymał pieniędzy od szatyna. - Ostrzegałem cię, Haddock. – rzekł mężczyzna, wyjmując swój pistolet. – Trzeba było mi oddać pieniądze w terminie. - To strasznie niepraktyczne, wiesz? Przecież jak umrę to już w ogóle nie odzyskasz tej kasy. – odparł Czkawka, również wyjmując swoją broń. – I wybacz mi, że nie zaszczycę was swoją obecnością na tej imprezie, ale spieszę się. – starał się wyminąć jakoś gangsterów, jednak nie pozwolili mu przejść. – Jak sobie chcecie… Nagle szatyn strzelił do jednego z gangsterów, który nie chciał dać mu przejść, zabijając go przy okazji. Reszta natychmiast wymierzyła swoje pistolety w stronę szatyna, jednak ten chwycił najbliżej stojącego mężczyznę i uczynił z niego swoją tarczę, gdy przeciwnicy zaczęli swój ostrzał. Gdy wystrzelali swoje magazynki to Czkawka przejął inicjatywę, co chwilę posyłając celne strzały w głowę, w kierunku bandytów, których z każdą chwilą ubywało do czasu, aż został tylko herszt. Przywódca gangu nie mając już amunicji przeszedł do walki wręcz, biorąc kij bejsbolowy z walizki nieopodal, a następnie rzucił się na szatyna niczym wściekły pies. Jedyne co były tajny agent mógł zrobić, to uniki, by nie zostać uderzonym, lecz gdy tylko jego przeciwnik lekko się odsłonił, wykonał szybki unik i znokautował go. - Muszę przestać pić chyba. Kondycja mi siada. – rzekł Czkawka trzymając się za brzuch i dysząc ze zmęczenia. – Thorze słodki, jakie ja bzdury wygaduję na trzeźwo. – powiedział pod nosem, jak gdyby nigdy nic idąc w stronę lotniska, zostawiając za sobą całe to pobojowisko. Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później szatyn dotarł do miejsca docelowego. Po zobaczeniu budynku lotniska, Czkawka znów miał w głowie chwilę śmierci swojej ukochanej. W końcu to właśnie w tym miejscu została zamordowana w wyniku jego niedopatrzenia. Zwykle starał się unikać tych rejonów, jednak teraz nie miał wyboru. Jedynym wyjściem było nie dopuścić do wizji zastrzelenia Vanessy. Nie było to łatwe, zważywszy że Czkawka musiał chwilę poczekać w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co niecałe dwa lata temu. Odruchowo szatyn zaczął nawet szukać wzrokiem swojej dziewczyny i przez chwilę nawet zdawało mu się, że ja widział, leczy gdy tylko na moment zamknął oczy – ona zniknęła. - Nie sądzisz, że za długo żyjesz już w żałobie? – Czkawka usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos - Van? Ale przecież…. To nie możliwe. Znowu śnię pewnie… prawda? – spytał szatyn. - A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, Czkawka? Mnie już na tym świecie nie ma i pora byś się wreszcie z tym pogodził. - W życiu się z tym nie pogodzę. Może gdybym wtedy został… może udałoby mi się osłonić cię przed tym strzałem. Może byś przeżyła, nie rozumiesz tego? Dzień w dzień gryzie mnie to cholerne poczucie winy! Życie bez ciebie to żadne życie, a ja nie jestem w stanie się pogodzić z twoją śmiercią. - Nie dało się tego uniknąć, Czkawka. Ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Masz świadomość, że nie osłoniłbyś mnie przed tym strzałem. Nie zdążyłbyś tego nawet zrobić. Czas mi się kończy, Czkawka. Kocham cię. – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów postać Vanessy jakby rozmyła się w powietrzu, pozostawiając szatyna samego stojącego przed szybą, przez którą widać było pas startowy przy którym stał prywatny samolot. Czkawka nie wiedział, co miał sądzić o swojej wizji. Nie wierzył w żadne zjawiska nadprzyrodzone, ani tym bardziej duchy, jednak nie wiedział jak wyjaśnić swoją rozmowę z Vanessą. Podejrzewał, że miało to związek ze sporom dawką alkoholu połączoną z poczuciem winy i miejscem, gdzie zginęła jego ukochana. - Jednak zdołał pan podjąć racjonalną decyzję, panie Haddock. Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Czkawka zobaczył w telewizorze twarz prezydenta Hoffersona. - Szanowny pan prezydent. Pozwoli pan, że nie wymienię uprzejmości z tak zacną personą jak pan właśnie. – odparł szatyn. - Mówi pan do głowy państwa. Uważaj lepiej na słownictwo. - Możesz mnie cmoknąć. Chciałeś mojej pomocy, to dostaniesz mnie w komplecie. Razem z niewyparzoną gębą. Czy jaśnie prezydent zrozumiał? - Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Haddock. Masz szczęście, że bardziej zależy mi na życiu mojej córki, niż na tym, że byle pijak mnie obraża. Lepiej żebyś się w tej robocie sprawdził. - Niech cię o to twoja prezydencka główka nie boli. Córeczka będzie bezpieczna, póki będzie się mnie słuchała. Reszta lotu minęła dość znośnie. Głównie dzięki pokładowemu barku, który był zapełniony przeróżnymi trunkami po brzegi. Szatyn nie mógł się oprzeć temu pięknemu widokowi i postanowił wyzwolić prezydenta z nałogu alkoholowego. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale w niecałe dwie godziny Czkawce udało się opróżnić CAŁY barek. Nie lada wyczyn, opłacony reprymendą od stewardess za wypicie ulubionej brandy prezydenta, jednak dla szatyna było warto. Po wylądowaniu, przed samolotem czekała przygotowana specjalnie na ta okazję limuzyna, którą Czkawka miał udać się prosto do Białego Domu na spotkanie z prezydentem. Będąc zupełnie szczerym, szatyn nie miał najmniejszej ochoty udawać się na spotkanie z głową państwa, jednak nie miał wyboru – musiał to zrobić, inaczej dość szybko trafiłby do sądu pod zarzutem zdrady stanu. Tak więc dość chwiejnym krokiem udał się do wozu, który bezzwłocznie ruszył do siedziby prezydenta. W ten oto sposób niecałe pół godziny później szatyn stał u drzwi biura Johna Hoffersona. - Oczekiwałem pana, panie Haddock. – rzekł prezydent, zanim Czkawka zdołał nawet przejść przez drzwi. – Jednak nie spodziewałem się po osobie z takimi kwalifikacjami… TAKIEJ nieprofesjonalności. - Jak mówiłem, chciałeś mnie, to mnie masz. Z całym pakietem. – mówiąc to, szatyn nalewał sobie do szklanki whiskey, które wypił jednym łykiem. – Ale przejdźmy do interesów. Czego szanowny pan prezydent ode mnie oczekuje tak dokładnie? Mam niańczyć twoją córeczkę? Pilnować by nie porysowała swojej skóry? A może, żeby nie złamała sobie paznokcia? Słucham, co dokładnie mam robić. - Na początku dobrym pomysłem będzie traktowanie mnie i mojej rodziny z należytym szacunkiem, Haddock. – odparł Hofferson. - A to dobre! Nie traktowałeś z szacunkiem ofiary strzelaniny w Berk, używając Vanessy Stone jako wymówkę w swojej kampanii wyborczej, jakoby ówczesny prezydent był niekompetentny! – szatyn wydawał się być porządnie zdenerwowany, więc na uspokojenie pociągnął z karafki łyk whiskey. – Tak więc nie waz mi się mówić cokolwiek o szacunku, którego ty nie okazałeś zamordowanej osobie. - Oczekuję, że moja córka będzie z panem bezpieczna. Jeśli choć jeden włos jej z głowy spadnie, to pan za to odpowie. Czy wyraziłem się dość jasno? - Oczywiście panie prezydencie. Tak jasno, niczym słońce ciemną i pochmurną nocą! – mówiąc to robił przerwy na wypicie resztek alkoholu. - Przyprowadźcie Astrid do mojego biura. Musi kogoś poznać. – rozkazał Hofferson przez swój komunikator. Kilka minut później do pomieszczenia w akompaniamencie ochroniarzy weszła córka prezydenta. - Chciałeś czegoś, tato? – spytała. - Owszem, dziecinko. Musisz poznać pana Czkawkę Haddocka, który będzie od dziś szefem twojej ochrony. Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebowała, zgłosisz się do niego. - Nie miałeś dość pieniędzy na trzeźwą niańkę, więc wynająłeś jakiegoś pijaka, tak? – spytała Astrid, z politowaniem patrząc na swojego prywatnego ochroniarza stojącego w kącie. - Ja to słyszę, wiesz? – rzekł szatyn. – Poza tym gdybyś przeszła to, co ja, też byś zaczęła pić, księżniczko. Rozdział 3 Minął tydzień, odkąd Czkawka „wprowadził” się do Białego Domu, by chronić Astrid Hofferson. Przez ten czas sporo się też zmieniło. Jako że szatyn niezbyt ufał ludziom wybranym przez prezydenta do zapewnienia ochrony Astrid, osobiście postanowił wybrać sobie najbardziej zaufanych i kompetentnych do tej pracy ludzi. Jednak kiedy tylko Czkawka pokazał sporządzoną przez siebie listę, John Hofferson wybuchł tylko głośnym śmiechem i odprawił go z powrotem, przy okazji jasno dając do zrozumienia, jak nisko szatyn znajdował się w hierarchii. Ostatni tydzień był też trudny z powodu koszmarów, które stawały się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia i przez które nie mógł się skupić na swojej pracy, co raz Astrid wykorzystała, wymykając się na imprezę, no i oczywiście potem reprymendę otrzymał szatyn. Działało mu to na nerwy, że za wszystkie błędy blondynki odpowiadał właśnie on. Mimo wszystko Czkawka domyślał się, jak ważna była Astrid dla prezydenta, dzięki czemu choć trochę rozumiał postępowanie Hoffersona, jednak ciągle tego nie pochwalał. Ten dzień był taki sam, jak ostatnie. Szatyn wstał bardzo wcześnie, kiedy reszta mieszkańców jeszcze spała, dzięki czemu miał trochę czasu dla siebie. Dziękował wszystkim znanym bóstwom za to, że w Białym Domu znajdowała się siłownia, a w niej worek treningowy. Pozwoliło mu to odciąć się choć na chwilę od problemów, bez potrzeby zaglądania do kieliszka. - A to nowość! Przyłapałam szefa mojej ochrony na okładaniu worka, zamiast dobieraniu się do whiskey mojego ojca. – Czkawka usłyszał za sobą głos Astrid. - Odpowiedziałbym, ale jak widzisz jestem nieco zajęty. – szatyn robił przerwy między słowami, gdy atakował swój cel, jakim był worek treningowy. - Dziwię się, że ciągle masz kondycję zważywszy na to ile wypijasz dziennie alkoholu. Kamerdyner nie nadąża ostatnio za kupowaniem alkoholu. - Masz strasznie cięty język. – Czkawka postanowił zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, napić się wody i usiąść na chwilę. - Masz niezłą technikę. – Astrid zmieniła temat. – Może się zmierzymy? Postaram się nie zrobić ci za bardzo krzywdy. - Za mało mi płacą, żeby się z tobą bić. Poza tym nie masz najmniejszych szans. Od szesnastego roku życia szkoliło mnie CIA. - Tylko tak mówisz. - No to spróbuj, skoro tak bardzo chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć. – Czkawka odłożył butelkę wody i wszedł na ring. Chwilę później dołączyła do niego córka prezydenta. Walka nie była długa. Szatyn pozwolił, by Astrid zaatakowała go pierwsza i straciła energię oraz koncentrację, a wtedy inicjatywę przejął Czkawka, któremu wystarczyły cztery ruchy by obezwładnić przeciwniczkę. - No dobra… to było niezłe. – powiedziała Astrid wstając o własnych siłach. – Pewnie masz jakieś doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o ochronę innych. Inaczej ojciec by cię nie zatrudnił. - Nie twój interes. – szatyn uciął rozmowę, znów mając przed oczami obraz śmierci swojej ukochanej. - Czuły punkt, jak widzę. – powiedziała blondynka. Po porannej wizycie w domowej siłowni, Czkawka szybko się umył i ubrał w bardziej wyjściowy strój, a mówiąc wyjściowy strój trzeba mieć namyśli ubranie, które nie jest zbytnio poplamione alkoholem i nie śmierdzi zbytnio. Gdy był już gotowy, natychmiast udał się po Astrid, a następnie wraz z nią do przyszykowanej limuzyny. Mieli się bowiem udać na przemówienie prezydenta Hoffersona z okazji Dnia Niepodległości. Taka uroczystość byłaby olbrzymią szansą dla zamachowców, więc Czkawka musiał zachować wzmożoną czujność, by wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem. - Super… pijak, a do tego jeszcze palacz. Zaraz, to przecież cygaro mojego taty! – oburzyła się Astrid. - Wiedziałem, że już je gdzieś widziałem! – zawołał szatyn, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic je zapalił. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach jazdy, Czkawka i Astrid wysiedli z pojazdu, po czym szatyn zaprowadził córkę prezydenta do miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Gdy już to zrobił, postanowił się rozejrzeć za potencjalnym zagrożeniem oraz sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu nie znajdowało się dogodne miejsce do przyczajenia się zamachowca bądź zamachowców. Sprawdzanie bezpieczeństwa nie zajęło Czkawce tyle czasu, ile przypuszczał że mu zajmie, co go cieszyło. Nienawidził bowiem komplikacji. Wkrótce prezydent Hofferson zaczął swoją przemowę, której szatyn nie mógł słuchać. Nigdy nie przepadał za gadaniem polityków o suwerenności, oddaniu walce za ojczyznę i tego typu innym pierdołom. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że były to tylko puste słowa, które nie znaczyły nic, tym bardziej dla polityków. Tak więc gdy John wygłaszał swą mowę, a publiczność słuchała jego słów z zapartym tchem, Czkawka stał z boku i popijał alkohol ze swojej piersiówki, zastanawiając się kiedy Hofferson zakończy swoją mowę. Oczekiwanie na koniec dłużyło się niemiłosiernie, tak więc dla zabicia czasu szatyn znów postanowił zrobić obchód, w końcu bezpieczeństwa nigdy za wiele. - O żesz w mordę… - powiedział Czkawka pod nosem, na widok pustej walizki, która prawdopodobnie służyła do przechowywania bomby. – W mordę, w mordę, w mordę! SZLAG BY TO! – krzyknął, wyjmując swoją broń i udając się z powrotem do ludzi zebranych pod sceną, z której przemawiał prezydent. - Co się stało? – spytał jeden z agentów, zatrzymując szatyna. – Nie możemy cię wpuścić, prezydent jeszcze nie skończył. - Dokończy kiedy indziej. Ewakuujcie wszystkich, natychmiast! Gdzieś tu jest zamachowiec. – powiedział Czkawka, chwilę później leżąc z postrzeloną nogą. Odgłos strzału zerwał wszystkich na nogi. Większość rzuciła się ku panicznej ucieczce, w obawie o swoje życie. Zamachowcami okazali się fałszywi agenci ochrony prezydenta, którzy natychmiast rozpoczęli rzeź. - Niech to piekło pochłonie. – szatyn użył wszystkich swoich sił, by stanąć na nogi i ruszyć na pomoc Astrid, w którą celował jeden z zamachowców. Ostatkiem sił Czkawka przymierzył w zabójcę i pozbawił go życia precyzyjnym strzałem w głowę. – Szlag! – krzyknął, kulejąc. - Czkawka! – zawołała blondynka. - Nie pogrążaj się dziewczyno, kiedy dorośli strzelają! – mówiąc to, Czkawka zabił kolejnego zamachowca, który próbował zabić córkę prezydenta. – Ewakuować stąd prezydenta i jego córkę! – rozkazał szatyn do prawdziwego agenta. - Robi się. – odparł mężczyzna, wołając swoich towarzyszy, po czym zabrali Johna i Astrid do wozu z kuloodpornymi szybami, a następnie ruszyli do Białego Domu. Czkawka został sam, nie licząc kilku pozostałych przy życiu ochroniarzy głowy państwa. Tą niewielką grupką starali się powstrzymać zamachowców przed podążeniem za celem, którym była rodzina prezydencka. Rana szatyna krwawiła dość obficie, więc nie wiedział czy wytrzyma, jednak zamierzał dołożyć wszelkich starań, by wykonać robotę solidnie. - Więcej was matka nie miała?! Skąd was tu tylu wypełzło?! – Czkawka był mocno zdziwiony, gdy zamiast ubywać, zamachowców przybywało. – Zapłacicie mi za to! – krzyknął, gdy jeden z przeciwników trafił w piersiówkę szatyna, z której zaczął wylewać się alkohol. Ponieważ zamachowcy zaczynali zyskiwać olbrzymią przewagę liczebną, Czkawka i pozostali przy życiu agenci postanowili się wycofać. Na szczęście niedaleko wylądował helikopter, który miał pozwolić ochroniarzom na ucieczkę. Dzięki niemu garstka ludzi prezydenta przetrwała atak. Jednak gdy wznieśli się w powietrze, Czkawka stracił przytomność. Szatyn znajdował się na łące, która wyglądała niezwykle bajecznie. Znajdowały się tu kwiaty w prawdopodobnie wszystkich kolorach, jakie można by sobie wyobrazić. Nieopodal znajdowało się także olbrzymie drzewo, pod którym mógł dojrzeć znajomą sylwetkę. '' ''- Van! – zawołał i już chciał biec do ukochanej, jednak nie mógł. Niewidzialna siła nie pozwalała mu zbliżyć się do drzewa i dziewczyny, co spowodowało rozpacz szatyna. – Coś jest… nie tak. Nie mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć, Van! – zawołał. '' ''- Uroczy jesteś, Czkawka. – odpowiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. – Twój czas jeszcze nie nadszedł, kochany. '' ''- Proszę, Van, wpuść mnie choć na chwilę. – błagał Czkawka. ''- Jeśli to zrobię, już nie wrócisz. Umrzesz. '' ''- Co to za życie bez ciebie?'' ''- Jeszcze się wszystko ułoży, Czkawka. Zobaczysz. A teraz uciekaj. Zobaczymy się wkrótce. – Vanessa mrugnęła do szatyna, a następnie wszystko się rozmyło i pozostała tylko ciemność. '' Czkawka ocknął się w łóżku szpitalnym. Od razu przypomniało mu się, jak poznał Vanessę. Było to po jego pierwszej misji jako prywatny ochroniarz. Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem i szatyn musiał osłonić klienta własnym ciałem, przed nadlatującym pociskiem. W wyniku postrzału wylądował na ostrym dyżurze, a po ocknięciu się zobaczył nad sobą pielęgniarkę. Myślał, że był to jego anioł stróż i tak właśnie zawsze postrzegał Vanessę. To ona opiekowała się nim, gdy został postrzelony, a gdy rola się odwróciła, Czkawka zawiódł. - Ile byłem nieprzytomny? – szatyn zadał pytanie pielęgniarzowi, gdy ten był w pobliżu. - Dwa dni. Przepraszam, ale muszę się zająć innymi pacjentami. Zaraz ktoś do pana przyjdzie. – odparł pracownik szpitala, po czym udał się w swoją stronę. Czkawka nie musiał zbyt długo czekać, aż przyjdzie ktoś z odwiedzinami. No i był to nie byle kto, bo sam prezydent, który chciał podziękować za uratowanie życia swojej córki. - Rzeczywiście jest pan dobry w swojej robocie, panie Haddock. – rzekł Hofferson. – Moje gratulacje. - Pogratulujesz mi, kiedy udaremnimy zamach. Póki co, córeczka ma ciągle nieźle przerąbane. - Mimo wszystko jestem bardzo wdzięczny. Niecałe dwa dni później Czkawka został wypisany ze szpitala, mimo że lekarze stanowczo byli temu przeciwni. Ciągle istniało ryzyko, iż mogło dojść do komplikacji po operacji, jednak szatyn oto nie dbał i dzięki długotrwałym „namowom” udało mu się wyjść wcześniej ze szpitala, w którym zaczynał wariować z uwagi na brak zajęć. No i też nie mógł pić, co było dla Czkawki kompletnie nie do przyjęcia. Zamach miał jednak dobre skutki. Dzięki niemu szatyn miał wreszcie argument, żeby zatrudnić zaufane osoby do ochrony nie tylko Astrid, ale także i prezydenta. W końcu Czkawka nie mógł zaufać nikomu, więc tym bardziej potrzebny był ktoś z zewnątrz, komu można byłoby zaufać, a szatyn nie miał wątpliwości co do ludzi, których wybrał. Rozdział 4 Dwa dni po udzieleniu zgody przez prezydenta, na wstąpienie przyjaciół Czkawki do szeregów ochrony córki prezydenta, przyleciał do Waszyngtonu samolot, na pokładzie którego znajdowali się znajomi szatyna; Sączysmark Jorgenson, Śledzik Ingerman oraz Mieczyk oraz Szpadka Thorstonowie. Cała czwórka wychowywała się na jednym podwórku w Finlandii, jednak sytuacja zmusiła ich do przeniesienia się do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, bo dzięki temu poznali się z Czkawką. - Czkawka! – zawołali wszyscy, widząc szatyna stojącego na lotnisku. - Tak, tak, też się cieszę, że was widzę, ale nie ma na to czasu. – powiedział. – No więc moi przyjaciele, to jest prezydent i jego córka. Prezydencie i jego córko, to są moi przyjaciele. Skoro już się wszyscy przedstawiliśmy, to może przejdźmy do konkretów. Ktoś planuje zamach na prezydenta i jego córkę, a my mamy do niego nie dopuścić. – wszyscy zebrani nie mogli uwierzyć, że Czkawka powiedział to na jednym wdechu, szatyn. W nagrodę dla samego siebie szybko wyciągnął swoją nową piersiówkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni czarnej marynarki, po czym za jednym podejściem wypił całą zawartość pojemnika. – No co? – spytał gdy wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali, jakby widzieli kosmitę. - Nic… ale dzięki za wprowadzenie w szczegóły. – odparł Śledzik. Zatrudnienie Sączysmarka, Śledzika oraz bliźniaków było dla Czkawki prawdziwym zbawieniem. W końcu szatyn nie musiał skupiać się na całodobowej ochronie Astrid, bo nie mógł tego powierzyć jakiemuś podrzędnemu ochroniarzowi, który nie potrafił trafić w cel za pierwszym razem. To byłaby zbyt odpowiedzialna praca dla kogoś takiego. Natomiast przyjaciele szatyna to zupełnie co innego. Oni nadawali się do ochrony lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, choć na pierwszy rzut oka nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by tak nie pomyślał. Zwłaszcza o bliźniakach, którzy z całej ekipy byli najbardziej roztrzepani. W każdym razie swój wolny czas, Czkawka postanowił poświęcić na ćwiczenia nad kondycją, no i oczywiście piciu alkoholu, co było jego nieodłączną częścią dnia. Jednak najciekawszym było to, że szatyn zawsze zachowywał swój trzeźwy umysł, pomimo pijanego ciała. Tylko dzięki temu nie zważając na stan trzeźwości mógł skutecznie wykonywać swoją pracę. - Nie pomyślałeś nad tym, żeby przestać pić, Czkawka? W końcu minęły prawie… - powiedział Śledzik, widząc przyjaciela przy barze, jednak ten mu przerwał. - Nie kończ. – odparł szatyn, wypijając kolejnego shota. – Nie powinieneś pilnować Astrid? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat. - Sączysmark i bliźniaki z nią zostali. Szpadka się chyba nawet zaprzyjaźniła z córką prezydenta. - Nie ma to jak dobre towarzystwo. – powiedział Czkawka, jednocześnie zapalając „swoje” cygaro. - Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie chyba miała lepsze towarzystwo pijanego ochroniarza. – odparł żartobliwie Śledzik. – Nie dożyjesz czterdziestki, chłopie. - Nie mam zamiaru. - Gdyby Vanessa cię teraz widziała, pewnie skopałaby ci nieźle tyłek. Nigdy nie lubiła jak paliłeś. - Dlatego przestałem. Potrafiła być niezwykle przekonująca. – Czkawka lekko się zaśmiał, jednak gdy tylko przypomniał sobie wszystkie wspomnienia z dziewczyną, odechciało mu się uśmiechu. Znów powrócił do stanu skrajnej depresji. - Wybacz, nie powinienem. - Spoko. – szatyn wypił kolejnego shota. – Za poległych przyjaciół. – rzekł, podając kieliszek Śledzikowi, a następnie wypijając zawartość swojego. Czkawka wrócił do Białego Domu grubo po północy, nieźle wstawiony. Starał się poruszać najciszej jak się tylko dało, jednak silne wiatry z północy utrudniały utrzymanie równowagi. - Problemu z równowagą? – spytał Sączysmark, widząc swojego przyjaciela, który musiał podpierać się o ścianę, by nie iść na czworaka. - Nie powinieneś spać? – zdziwił się szatyn. - Równie dobrze mogę się zapytać ciebie o to samo. Mogłeś mnie chociaż zaprosić! – powiedział Jorgenson z wyrzutem do swojego przyjaciela. - Następnym razem będę pamiętał. Wybacz, ale idę się położyć. – Czkawka ominął Sączysmarka, a następnie udał się do swojego pokoju i niemal natychmiast zasnął. Była to pierwsza noc od naprawdę długiego czasu, którą przespał całą bez ani jednego koszmaru. Nieco go to zdziwiło, jednak nie narzekał, po raz pierwszy od prawie dwóch lat mógł się wyspać. Zdążył zapomnieć, jakie to było uczucie. - Cześć, Czkawka. – przywitała się Astrid, widząc swojego ochroniarza na siłowni, jak co rano. - Czyli nie będzie spokoju… - odparł, okładając worek treningowy, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na blondynkę. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę pójść. - Nie to miałem na myśli. Zostań jeśli musisz… albo jeśli chcesz, obojętnie. Po prostu kiedy jesteś w pobliżu… zawsze mam wrażenie, że dostanę kolejną kulkę. – Czkawka wziął łyk wody, a następnie powrócił do poprzedniej czynności, czyli wyładowywania agresji na worku treningowym. - Ryzyko zawodowe, nie? – Astrid chciała obrócić całą sytuację w żart. - Ta… Po zakończonym treningu szatyn przebrał się w swoje normalne ciuchy i ruszył do kuchni by zjeść jakieś jedzenie. Cały czas nie mógł przywyknąć, iż nie były to jakieś stare kromki chleba, którymi można by przybijać gwoździe, ale musiał przyznać, że to całkiem miła odmiana. Gdy tą część dnia Czkawka miał już za sobą, udał się wraz z Astrid do galerii handlowej, gdyż jak większość młodych kobiet, tak i ona wręcz uwielbiała robić zakupy. Tak więc gdy szatyn był tylko gotowy, udał się za córką prezydenta z przeczuciem, że będą to niezapomniane chwile. - Czyli co? Będziemy tak krążyć od sklepu do sklepu, aż w końcu nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz, ale i tak wrócę targając twoje zakupy z pieniędzy podatników? – spytał Czkawka. Całe szczęście, że miał whiskey w swojej piersiówce, dzięki czemu mógł przeżyć ten długi dzień. - Nie marudź. Nie będzie tak źle. – odparła Astrid ze szczerym uśmiechem. – Pokażę ci miasto przy okazji. - Ostatnie czego mi trzeba to wycieczki po mieście. – odparł szatyn, pijąc drogocenny płyn, który przechowywał w kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. – Chyba że znasz jakiś sklep z alkoholem. Wtedy się zastanowię. - Niestety nie. O takie sprawy pytaj naszego lokaja. - Czyli nie będzie dobrze… whiskey mi się kończy! – zawołał oburzony. W końcu był przekonany, że napełniał pojemnik alkoholem. - Przynajmniej będziesz miał dziś dzień trzeźwości. Eskapada do centrum handlowego była dla Czkawki prawdziwym koszmarem, nie tylko dlatego iż brak mu było alkoholu, ale też każdy wyglądał na niego jak potencjalny zamachowiec, co nie polepszało samopoczucia szatyna. Był niezwykle spięty, a to mu się nie zdarzało często. Właściwie nie zdarzało się w ogóle! Puls podskoczył Czkawce jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego podopieczna zniknęła mu z zasięgu wzroku i udała się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy znajdowali się niedaleko. - To twój chłopak, Astrid? – spytał na oko dwudziestoletni chłopak z blond grzywką. Do niskich nie należał, a ubrany był jak punk. - A co, jesteś zazdrosny, Oscar? – córka prezydenta odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy. – Czkawka jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do znajomych Astrid. – Jestem Czkawka. - Czkawka?! – zdziwił się Oscar, po czym zaczął się śmiać, a zaraz za nim reszta przyjaciół blondynki. - Tak wam do śmiechu? – szatyn wyjął swój pistolet. – A teraz? A teraz chłopczyku, jeśli nie chcesz zarobić kulki w łeb, lepiej się zamknij. Wyraziłem się jasno? - T-tak! – Oscar był zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, więc gdy tylko ochroniarz opuścił broń, on i reszta znajomych Astrid natychmiast zaczęli biec w kierunku wyjścia. - Nienawidzę cię, Czkawka! Wszystko potrafisz zepsuć! Jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz?! - Skoro jestem taki beznadziejny, to jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to radź sobie sama, księżniczko! Żegnam. Czkawka był zdenerwowany. On sobie żyły wypruwał i starał się nie nawalić po raz kolejny, a Astrid zachowuje się skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie. Gdyby zamachowiec rzeczywiście znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu, natychmiast wykorzystałby okazję. Kilka godzin później Czkawka wrócił do Białego Domu, gdzie już czekała na niego Astrid, która wyraźnie chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale szatyn nie za bardzo się tym przejmował, więc po prostu ją ominął, udając się w kierunku swojego „wodopoju”, którym był barek z przeróżnymi trunkami. Szybko wziął szklankę i nalał sobie pierwsze lepsze brandy, po czym udał się na kanapę, by tam odpocząć. - Możesz mnie nie ignorować, Czkawka? – spytała Astrid, siadając obok niego. - Dziwne… wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem. – rzekł, wypijając zawartość szklanki. – Pora iść się chyba leczyć. - Bardzo zabawne… - Astrid nie wydawała być się szczególnie zachwycona. - Mów, skoro już musisz, co masz takiego ważnego mi do powiedzenia? - Chciałam cię przeprosić za moją reakcję. Wiem, że ryzykujesz swoje życie żeby ratować moje i jestem ci wdzięczna. - No dobra. Ale pokażę ci, na co mi potrzebna twoja wdzięczność, królewno. – mówiąc to wziął czystą kartkę papieru, zgniótł ją w kulkę, a następnie wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci. – Właśnie po to. – rzekł Czkawka, robiąc sobie drinka. Dokończenie rodziału 4 Kolejne dni minęły Czkawce na próbach dowiedzenia się, kto stał za zamachami na Astrid, a była to niezwykle żmudna praca. Ktokolwiek próbował zrobić krzywdę córce prezydenta, pewnym było to, że znał się na swojej pracy i doskonale zacierał ślady. Szatyn często natykał się również na fałszywe poszlaki, które prowadziły do nikąd. - Jestem pod wrażeniem zorganizowania zamachowców. – powiedział pod nosem Czkawka, gdy po raz kolejny trafił na fałszywą poszlakę. – Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem. - Nad czym tak myślisz, Czkawka? – spytał Śledzik podchodząc do przyjaciela. - A tak sobie myślę, że znowu daliśmy się wrobić niczym dzieci. Nie wiem kto stoi za zamachami, ale gdybym miał wybierać, to nie zadzierałbym z tą osobą. Będzie trudno pochwycić zamachowca… albo zamachowców. - Damy radę, mamy w końcu ciebie. Ty wiesz wszystko, panie wszechwiedzący. – wtrącił się Sączysmark. – Nie miałeś przypadkiem pilnować kochanej córki naszego prezydenta, Czkawka? – spytał Jorgenson. - Miałem. – odparł szatyn ze stoickim spokojem. – Są z nią bliźniaki. Musiałem tutaj być. Gdy Czkawka próbował odszukać osobę, która mogła koordynować ataki na rodzinę prezydencką, Astrid w tym czasie wymknęła się spod nadzoru bliźniaków, co było wręcz dziecinnie proste. W końcu Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli razem tyle rozumu, co szóstoklasista. W ten oto sposób blondynka udała się do klubu ze swoją przyjaciółką – Heatherą. Gdy znajdowały się przed klubem, ochroniarz od razu je wpuścił, w końcu już nie raz tam przychodziły, gdy nikt o tym nie wiedział. - Cieszę się, że udało ci się wymknąć jakoś. – powiedziała brunetka. - Ja też. Nie masz nawet pomysłu jak ta ochrona jest męcząca… - odparła Astrid. - Czy ja wiem. Mogło być gorzej, niż ochrona przez przystojnego faceta, As. – zaśmiała się, jednak szybko została utemperowana przez swoją przyjaciółkę, która spojrzała na nią zabójczym wręcz wzrokiem. - Ty widzisz przystojniaka, ja za to niezrównoważonego alkoholika. – powiedziała. - Przestań, bo widzę przecież jak się rumienisz, kiedy o nim mówisz. To przecież do ciebie niepodobne, Astrid Hofferson! – powiedziała Heathera, uśmiechając się. - To przez światło… to przez światło. – blondynka starała się wytłumaczyć swoje rumieńce, jednak czuła, że przyjaciółka jej nie uwierzyła. Przez następne dwie godziny obie znajome doskonale się bawiły. Co chwilę podchodzili do nich jacyś mężczyźni, którzy prosili je, czasem w niewybredny sposób, do tańca, jednak one skutecznie odmawiały. - Czy mogę prosić panią do tańca? – Astrid usłyszała za sobą głęboki głos mężczyzny. Mierzył na oko może trochę poniżej dwóch metrów, łysy, miał krótką brodę, oraz obie jego ręce pokryte były tatuażami. Hofferson miała co do niego złe przeczcie, zwłaszcza, że zobaczyła zwisającą z jego paska kaburę na pistolet, ale by nie wzbudzić zbędnych podejrzeń przyjęła zaproszenie do tańca. Wkrótce parkiet zapełnił się od kolejnych uzbrojonych mężczyzn, co tym bardziej potęgowało zmartwienie blondynki, jednak postanowiła być twarda, choć zaczynała żałować swojej decyzji o opuszczeniu bezpiecznego domu i udaniu się na imprezę. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej bała się o swoje życie. Jej strach nasilił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy mężczyzna, z którym tańczyła siłą wyprowadził ją tylnymi drzwiami z klubu. - Nie wiesz, że porwania są nielegalne? – Astrid usłyszała znajomy głos za jej plecami, dzięki któremu poczuła się lepiej. - Ktoś ty? – spytał porywacz. - Twoje sumienie. – kontynuował Czkawka, pozostając w cieniu tak, by jego rozmówca go nie zobaczył. – No i jestem zawiedziony twoim postępowaniem. Mas natychmiast puścić tę młodą damę! – rozkazał. - A co mi niby zrobisz? Nie boję się! - Ludzie często to mówią. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że to zazwyczaj kłamstwa, nie? Chwilę później zaczęła się walka. Czkawka pojawił się przed porywaczem jakby z nikąd i natychmiast zaczął go okładać pięściami, jednak mężczyzna dobrze blokował ciosy szatyna. Korzystając z okazji i namów swojego ochroniarza, Astrid natychmiast zaczęła biec w stronę ulicy, gdzie już czekał samochód, a w nim Sączysmark wraz ze Śledzikiem. - Podwózkę do domu? – spytał Sączysmark, opuszczając szybę. - Skąd wy wie… - Wyjaśnię ci to w drodze, a teraz wsiadaj. Astrid nie zwlekała dłużej i bez namysłu wsiadła do samochodu, który natychmiast ruszył z piskiem opon do Białego Domu. Dopiero jakiś czas później córka prezydenta przypomniała sobie o Czkawce, który kazał jej uciekać, jednak Sączysmark i Śledzik zapewniali ją, że nic mu nie będzie no i jak to określił Jorgenson „ten facet pakował się już w bardziej pokręcone gówna”, w co Astrid mogła uwierzyć, nieco znając szatyna. Po niecałych piętnastu minutach jazdy, cała trójka znajdowała się w bezpiecznym Białym Domu, który był dobrze strzeżony. Hofferson od razu poczuła się bezpieczniej, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg domu, jednak wciąż martwiła się o swojego ochroniarza, który znów osłaniał jej ucieczkę. Jednak jak się okazało, jej obawy były bezpodstawne, gdyż niedługo potem Czkawka zjawił się w siedzibie prezydenta. - Zadam ci jedno pytanie, księżniczko. – powiedział szatyn spokojnie, nalewając sobie whiskey do szklanki. – CO CI STRZELIŁO DO GŁOWY, ŻEBY WYMYKAĆ SIĘ Z DOMU?! - Nie wiem, Czkawka. Zachowałam się głupio, wiem. – Astrid szukała dobrego usprawiedliwienia, jednak próżne były jej starania. - GŁUPIO?! Tylko GŁUPIO?! To było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, Astrid! Naraziłaś nie tylko swoje życie, ale też twojej przyjaciółki, moje, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Kiedy zdasz sobie wreszcie sprawę, że za twoje czyny może odpowiedzieć ktoś inny, a nie ty? – szatyn musiał się napić, żeby opuściły go nerwy. - Przepraszam. To był ostatni raz. - Mam chociaż taką nadzieję. – po tych słowach Czkawka bez słowa skierował się do swojego pokoju, by tam odpocząć po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. Choć nie chciał sobie tego przyznać, to już powoli nie dawał sobie rady. Z każdym dniem wszystko go przerastało coraz bardziej. Jego największym pragnieniem była śmierć, by znów mógł przytulić swoją ukochaną Vanessę. Szatyn przez cały czas zastanawiał się, jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby ona wciąż żyła. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy poszedł spać z tą myślą. Była już późna noc, kiedy Astrid powolnym krokiem kierowała się do swojego pokoju, by pójść spać. Przez cały czas emocje jej na to nie pozwalały. W końcu ledwo nie została porwana. Całe szczęście, że Czkawka był w pobliżu, choć zastanawiało ją to, skąd on wiedział, gdzie dokładnie będzie wyprowadzana. Jednocześnie zastanawiały ją słowa Heathery. Z tą myślą poszła spać. Rozdział 5 Dzisiaj będzie krócej, ale mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie xD Od ostatniej przygody Astrid z porywaczami minął miesiąc i z godnie z obietnicami dziewczyna unikała kłopotów jak tylko mogła, z czego najbardziej zadowolony był Czkawka, który nie musiał się martwić, że jego irytująca podopieczna wpakuje się bezmyślnie w jakieś tarapaty, z których on będzie potem musiał ją wyciągać, jak to się działo dotychczas. Mimo wszystko przez miesiąc niewiele spraw uległo zmianie. Śledztwo w sprawie odszukania zamachowców dalej nie posunęło się dalej, a Czkawka i reszta wciąż byli zwodzeni co chwilę za nos. Ta sytuacja doprowadzała szatyna już do szału, a to z kolei skutkowało tym, iż szatyn zaczął pić więcej niż zazwyczaj, choć za tym stała jeszcze druga sprawa. Otóż od pewnego czasu gdzie tylko się nie udał, zawsze wydawało mu się, że widział Vanessę. - Jakieś problemy, Czkawka? – spytał prezydent Hofferson, widząc ochroniarza swojej córki, który pochłaniał kolejne butelki whiskey z zawrotna wręcz prędkością. - Nie masz jakichś papierów do podpisania, czy coś? – spytał zirytowany szatyn. – Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy… ale i tak będę. WON! Chcę zostać sam. – rzekł mocno plączącym się językiem. Czkawka musiał zużyć niezwykle dużo siły, by powiedzieć coś bez zająknięcia się. - Ile razy mam ci zwracać uwagę, że takiego tonu nie należy stosować wobec prezydenta? – zdenerwował się Hofferson. - Tyle ile będziesz chciał. Ja i tak mam to w dupie. - Nie mam do ciebie sił, Haddock. Dziwię się, że tak dobrze wykonujesz swoją pracę. – powiedział prezydent, po czym udał się do swojego biura. Czkawka obudził się następnego ranka z niezwykle wielkim bólem głowy. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wbijał mu gwoździe w czerep. Było to jego pierwsze zetknięcie z kacem w życiu, w co nie mógł uwierzyć. Nie raz przecież wypijał więcej mocniejszego alkoholu i nigdy ani na sekundę nie bolała go głowa tak, jak teraz. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. - Czkawka, Astrid zniknęła! – Śledzik wparował do baru, przy którym zasnął szatyn. - Jasna cholera! Ten dzień nie może być już gorszy… - rzekł. – Która w ogóle jest godzina? – spytał. - Szesnasta. – odparł Ingerman. - SZLAG! Dobrze, że ta gówniara ma w swoim telefonie namiar. Nigdy się nie nauczy, nieodpowiedzialny bachor. Myśli, że skoro ma dwadzieścia lat, to będzie nieśmiertelna, czy jak?! Chwilę później Czkawka zwlekł się ostatkiem sił z łóżka i jak najszybciej założył swoją czarną skórzaną kurtkę i przypiął do swojego paska kaburę z pistoletem, gdy w między czasie Śledzik sprawdzał lokalizację Astrid. Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później Czkawka, Ingerman oraz Sączysmark byli w drodze do miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdował się córka prezydenta. Okazało się, iż blondynka znajdowała się w opuszczonej ruderze, daleko poza Waszyngtonem, co wzbudziło silne podejrzenia Czkawki, że Hofferson została porwana. Bez zastanowienia więc kazał swoim przyjaciołom wyjąć broń, by w razie czego się bronić, a następnie ruszył przodem. Najostrożniej jak się tylko dało. W końcu śmierć klienta zawsze źle działa na reputację. Poruszanie się po ciuchu było jednak niezwykle trudne, zważywszy, że budowla była wykonana z drewna, które skrzypiało przy każdym kroku. - Rozdzielmy się. Ja przeszukam górę, a ty, Śledzik, wraz z Sączysmarkiem przeszukasz dół. Jeśli znajdziecie Astrid, nie róbcie nic głupiego, tylko zawiadomcie mnie. Zrozumiano? – spytał szeptem. - Jasne. – Śledzik i Sączysmark odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie. Decyzja o przeszukaniu górnego piętra była dla szatyna prawdziwym strzałem w dziesiątkę. Dość szybko udało mu się dotrzeć do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się Astrid a zaraz obok niej znajdował się uzbrojony mężczyzna. Jako że był on tylko jeden, Czkawka postanowił działać. - Czkawka Haddock! Niezawodny ochroniarz, przybył na pomoc podopiecznej! Cóż za piękny obrazek. – rzekł mężczyzna ze stoickim wręcz spokojem, bawiąc się swoim pistoletem. Był to facet będący już w średnim wieku. Można było się dopatrzeć na jego głowie niewielkich zakol i kilku zmarszczek. - Nie wiem kim jesteś i gówno mnie to obchodzi. Masz ją w tej chwili puścić, albo zrobię ci ze łba sito!– zagroził. - Masz strasznie hardy język w sytuacjach podbramkowych, Haddock. Nawet nie zastanawia cię, skąd cię znam? Cóż za szkoda. - Obchodzi mnie to tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Puść ją! - Rozumiem, że próbujesz zdusić w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, ochraniając córkę Hoffersona. Doskonale przecież wiesz, w jaki sposób doszedł do władzy i kogo wtedy wykorzystał do tego celu. Powinniśmy działać razem. – nalegał porywacz. - Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz, człowieku. Masz ją w tej chwili wypuścić, albo naprawdę poleje się krew! - Nie wiesz? Czkawka, ty nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać, chłopcze. Czyżby imię i nazwisko Vanessa Stone nic ci już nie mówiło? To ja ją wtedy zabiłem. - Ty gnoju! – Czkawka bez zastanowienia strzelił porywaczowi najpierw w jedno kolano, a następnie w drugie. - To nic ci nie da, Haddock! Zawiodłeś! Zawsze zawiedziesz. My… zwyciężymy. – po tych słowach szatyn podszedł do porywacza i przyłożył mu pistolet do głowy, a następnie strzelił. Czkawka czuł rozpacz. Znów myślami był na lotnisku i widział śmierć swojej ukochanej. Chciał skończyć z tym cierpieniem raz na zawsze. Nie miał sił, by ciągnąć je dłużej. Bez Vanessy czuł, że jest zwykłym pijakiem, któremu brak jakiegokolwiek celu w życiu. Tak więc oparty o ścianę domu, trzymając w prawej ręce pistolet zastanawiał się, czy to już nie była pora, by pociągnąć za spust po raz ostatni. - Co ty robisz, Czkawka?! – Astrid natychmiast podbiegła do ochroniarza. – Oddawaj! – wyrwała pistolet z rąk szatyna, a następnie rzuciła go w kąt. - Co jest?! Usłyszeliśmy strzały i natychmiast przybiegliśmy! – zawołał Śledzik, łapiąc się za kolana ze zmęczenia. - Czkawka próbował się chyba zabić. – wyjaśniła Astrid, wskazując na siedzącego pod ścianą szatyna. - Oszalałeś?! Czkawka jakiego znam nigdy w życiu by tak nie postąpił! Przecież ty nigdy się nie poddajesz, stary! – krzyknął Sączysmark. – Więc podnoś dupę i żyj dalej. - Może… może masz rację. – powiedział Czkawka, ocierając łzy. Rozdział 6 Dwa dni później sprawy znów wróciły do naturalnego porządku rzeczy. Oznaczało to, że Czkawka znów zaczął pić jak oszalały, Astrid zapomniała o swojej obietnicy i na powrót zaczęła sprawiać kłopoty swoimi ucieczkami. Jednym słowem codzienność. - Czkawka, mamy kolejny problem. – Mieczyk ledwo trzymał się na nogach ze zmęczenia. – Taki spory. – dodał. - Niech no zgadnę, Astrid znowu wam, uciekła, dzbany? – spytał szatyn, dopijając whiskey. - Wow! Skąd ty to wiedziałeś?! – zawołał Thorston. – Ucz mnie mistrzu! - Niczego cię nie będę uczył, Mieczyk. – rzekł Czkawka. – A teraz lepiej się rusz i idź po Sączysmarka. – rozkazał. Po kilku minutach cała trójka była w pełni gotowa do drogi. Nie zwlekając dłużej, ruszyli do miejsca, w którym powinna znajdować się blondynka. Ich zdziwienie było ogromne, gdy dowiedzieli się, że córka prezydenta znajdowała się w klubie. Postanowili jednak wyciągnąć Astrid z dyskoteki i zabrać do Białego Domu, z którego uciekła. - Zamknięte. – rzekł bramkarz. - Mam to w głębokim poszanowaniu, wiesz? – spytał Czkawka. – Sączysmark zajmij się nim, jeśli możesz. – poprosił szatyn. Na odpowiedź nie musiał zbyt długo czekać, ponieważ Jorgenson natychmiast zajął się swoją pracą, obezwładniając bramkarza. Klub był przepełniony ludźmi, przez co znalezienie dziewczyny, która praktycznie się nie wyróżniała przez natłok klubowiczów, było niezmiernie wręcz trudne i można było to porównać ze znalezieniem igły w stogu siana. Hałas panujący wewnątrz lokalu również nie ułatwiał zadania. W tym celu, by jakoś ułatwić robotę, Czkawka, Sączysmark i Mieczyk postanowili się rozdzielić i na własną rękę odszukać Astrid. Dzięki temu posunięciu prawdopodobnie skrócili sobie mękę. Czkawka starał się przeciskać przez tłum ludzi zebranych wokół parkietu, co było o tyle trudne, że praktycznie nie było miejsca, w które szatyn by się zmieścił przechodząc, przez co musiał przeciskać się siłą, doprowadzając co bardziej nerwowych klubowiczów do nerw i ciskania przekleństwami na lewo i prawo. Na szczęście po paru minutach szatyn miał względną swobodę ruchu. Przynajmniej nie musiał się przeciskać. Korzystając z okazji postanowił się rozejrzeć, czy przy barze było jakieś wolne miejsce, bo z tego całego wysiłku zachciało mu się pić. Niestety nie znalazł żadnego dojścia do barmana, ale przynajmniej odnalazł Astrid, która siedziała ze swoją przyjaciółką i Oscarem, którego szatyn poznał w galerii handlowej. Chłopak wyraźnie podrywał blondynkę, co powodowało tylko śmiech na twarzy Heathery i znudzeniem córki prezydenta. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się dla Czkawki nawet śmieszna. - Mogę prosić księżniczkę do tańca? – spytał Czkawka, podchodząc do Astrid, która go nie poznała. - O Thorze, kolejny… NIE, NIE MOŻESZ! – krzyknęła wściekła. – CZKAWKA?! – zawołała po chwili. - Kamień spadł mi z serca. – szatyn odetchnął. – No to skoro formalności mamy za sobą, to może pożegnasz swoich znajomych i wrócisz do domu, królewno? – spytał. - Dlaczego ty zawsze robisz z igły widły, Czkawka? Przecież nic mi nie jest! – powiedziała Astrid. - Właśnie, gościu, weź idź stąd. Ona zostaje ze mną! – wtrącił się Oscar. - Siusiumajtek, ty tutaj?! – ochroniarz starał się jak mógł, by wyjść na zdziwionego, co chyba się udało. – Bądź tak miły i znów zacznij uciekać, jak ostatnio. – rzekł z uśmiechem. - Wal się, dziadek, nie boję się ciebie! Astrid zostaje z nami. - Czkawka, przecież Astrid nic się nie stanie, ale jak chcesz to możesz zostać z nami. – wtrąciła się Heathera, chcąc jakoś zażegnać zaistniałą sytuację. - Nie ma takiej opcji! - Mają tu nieziemsko mocny alkohol. – powiedziała Astrid. - Sączysmark, Mieczyk, możecie wracać do domu. Ja tu zostanę i dopilnuję, żeby nasza kochana podopieczna wróciła w jednym kawałku. – oznajmił przez komunikator, po czym przysiadł się do stolika, przy którym siedziała trójka znajomych. Choć z początku Czkawka miał małe poczucie winy, że nie zabrał Astrid do domu, jednak z każdym kolejnym shotem najmocniejszego drinka „łamacza kości” wątpliwości ustępowały na rzecz dobrej zabawy. Wkrótce szatyn poszedł na parkiet i zupełnie nieświadom tego, co robi, zaczął tańczyć, co samo w sobie było trudne do uwierzenia, gdyż nawet gdy Vanessa próbowała go do tego namówić, on odmawiał tłumacząc to brakiem umiejętności. - Wiedziałam, że twój ochroniarz ci się podoba, As. – zaśmiała się Heathera, gdy zobaczyła w jaki sposób jej przyjaciółka obserwowała Czkawkę. - Żartujesz sobie, prawda? Ja i on? Z twoją głową na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytała Hofferson. - Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Jest całkiem przystojny. - I całkiem nachlany. – wtrącił się Oscar. – Poważnie, Astrid, daruj sobie tego alkoholika i poszukaj kogoś porządnego i dobrze zbudowanego, jak ja. – mówiąc to chwalił się swoimi mięśniami, których właściwie wcale nie miał. - Tobie… chyba już starczy picia na dziś, Oscar. Gadasz kompletne głupoty. Ty też, Heath. – powiedziała Astrid. Czkawka obudził się następnego dnia po południu na kanapie, która stała przed telewizorem. Kompletnie nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w domu oraz tego, co robił poprzedniego dnia. Gdy tylko lekko oprzytomniał, szatyn postanowił udać się jakoś odreagować ostatnie emocje. W tym celu udał się do siłowni, gdzie mógł w spokoju poznęcać się nad ulubionym workiem treningowym, co oprócz picia było jego ulubionym zajęciem. Poza tym Czkawka zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał jakoś dojść do swojej dawnej formy. Szatyn spędził dość dużo czasu w domowej siłowni, gdyż swój trening skończył dopiero dość późnym wieczorem. Czkawka jednak nie zwracał na to zbytnio uwagi, gdyż dla niego liczyło się tylko wyżycie się na czymś i odreagowaniu ostatnich wydarzeń. W końcu jednak dopadło go zmęczenie i co gorsza, pragnienie, więc zmuszony przerwać swój wysiłek fizyczny, ochroniarz udał się do kuchni, by przygotować sobie coś do zjedzenia. - Cześć, Czkawka. – szatyn usłyszał za sobą głos Astrid. - Nie powinnaś spać, czy coś? – ochroniarz spytał od niechcenia. - Jest jeszcze wcześnie, więc nie zamierzam spać. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Ale chciałam ci podziękować, że zostałeś ze mną w klubie i nie kazałeś mi wracać. Nie jesteś nawet taki sztywny jak myślałam. - I tak powinienem cię stamtąd zabrać. Ty sobie zrobisz krzywdę, a ja potem za to oberwę od twojego ojca, jak to było z porwaniem. – powiedział Czkawka, otwierając butelkę piwa. - Mogę cie o coś zapytać? - Jeśli musisz. O co tym razem chcesz mnie zapytać? - Wtedy ten człowiek, który mnie porwał, mówił coś o jakiejś Vanessie. Kto to i kim ona dla ciebie była… jeśli mogę wiedzieć? – ostatnie słowa Hofferson wypowiedziała dość niepewnie, po ujrzeniu nieco zdenerwowanego szatyna. Ten jednak wciągnął tylko powietrze. - Wtrącanie się w cudze tragedie to twój ulubiony sport, czy jak? – spytał zirytowany. – Niech ci będzie, powiem ci kto to. – dodał po chwili wahania… i kilku łykach piwa. - Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mus… - Nie ma, że nie muszę. Jak zaczęłaś temat to ja go dokończę. – przerwał jej Czkawka. – No więc… Vanessa była moją dziewczyną. Nie raz ratowała moją skórę, ale nie o tym jest mowa. Pewnego czasu zaczęła dostawać listy z pogróżkami. Ponieważ pracuję w zawodzie, w jakim pracuję, to w przeciwieństwie do niej traktowałem te listy poważnie. Dość szybko wyrobiłem fałszywe dokumenty dzięki znajomościom i mieliśmy uciec do Europy i rozpocząć nowe życie. Vanessa została zastrzelona na lotnisku, gdy na chwilę odszedłem kupić coś do czytania. – szatyn wziął kolejnego łyka piwa, by odegnać złe myśli. - Przykro mi, Czkawka. – powiedziała Astrid. - Niepotrzebnie. – odparł. – Cholera… chyba pójdę odpalić jakąś komedię, bo zrobiło się zbyt poważnie. A ty idź lepiej spać. Masz karę za wymykanie się na imprezy. – oznajmił, wychodząc z kuchni z kolejnymi dwiema butelkami piwa i talerzem kanapek. Rozdział 7 Przez kolejny miesiąc nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego, co nieco zdziwiło Czkawkę, bowiem dla niego było zbyt spokojnie i wkrótce cała ta sielska atmosfera według niego miała ustąpić sporym problemom. By do tego nie dopuścić, szatyn postanowił podwoić ilość ochroniarzy Astrid, bo w końcu nie mógł być zawsze w pobliżu. Było to wręcz niemożliwe. Oczywiście decyzje Czkawki spotkały się z dezaprobatą jego podopiecznej, która w domu czuła się jak w klatce. Blondynka praktycznie nigdzie nie chodziła bez obstawy, nawet na i tak rzadkie wyjścia ze znajomymi ktoś z ochrony zawsze jej towarzyszył. Zazwyczaj był to Czkawka lub Sączysmark, ewentualnie czasem Mieczyk, co było nieco ryzykowne. - Czkawka, musimy pogadać. – prezydent Hofferson był bardzo zmartwiony, a przynajmniej tak wyglądał. - Złe wieści, jak mniemam? – spytał szatyn, nalewając whiskey do drugiej szklanki i podając ją swojemu szefowi. – Skoro tak… to na sucho się nie obejdzie. - Czy ty zawsze musisz pić, nawet w poważnych momentach? – ojciec Astrid był lekko zirytowany. – Ale przechodząc do tematu. Rano dostałem pewien anonim. Według niego, na moją córkę ktoś szykuje poważny atak. Kompletnie nie wiem co robić… - No nie są to najlepsze wiadomości, fakt. – rzekł Czkawka wypijając zawartość swojej szklanki. – Z drugiej strony… można by Astrid wywieźć z Waszyngtonu, póki nie złapiemy dziadygi, która stoi za tym listem. Może nawet jest to osoba powiązana z poprzednim zamachem i porwaniem. To by było nawet logiczne. - Tylko gdzie mamy ją ukryć? - Jest jedno takie miejsce. Jak wiadomo najciemniej jest pod latarnią. Możemy ukryć pańską córkę w Berk. Mam tam kryjówkę, gdzie będzie bezpieczna, a w tym czasie tutaj będziemy kontynuować poszukiwania zamachowca. - Dobrze, Haddock, zaufam ci. W końcu jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. Jednak mam prośbę, byś nie spuszczał jej tam z oka. - W końcu to moja cholerna praca, nie? – spytał Czkawka. Cała akcja przeprowadzana była najdyskretniej, jak to tylko było możliwe. O przenosinach Astrid wiedzieli tylko najbardziej zaufani ludzie prezydenta, by ograniczyć ryzyko spalenia operacji. Mimo wszystko szatyn przez cały czas nie podnosił ręki ze swojej broni, którą miał przez cały czas odbezpieczoną na wypadek nagłego ataku. Przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo, tłumaczył to sobie w ten sposób. Dwa tygodnie później przygotowania zostały zakończone. Czkawka i Astrid udali się do Berk jeszcze przed świtem, starym samochodem, by nie wzbudzać zbyt wielkich podejrzeń. Oczywiście sam ten fakt spotkał się z niezadowoleniem ze strony blondynki, która nie była przyzwyczajona jeździć, jak t określiła, „starymi gruchotami”. Nie miała jednak zbyt dużego wyjścia, jeśli chciała przeżyć. W ten oto sposób szatyn i jego podopieczna mieli spędzić ze sobą osiem godzin długiej i monotonnej jazdy. - Daleko jeszcze? – dopytywała się Astrid, mając dość podróży. - Jeśli będziesz tak dalej jęczała, to podróż będzie ci się dłużyć jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym dopiero wyjechaliśmy z Waszyngtonu. Jeszcze siedem i pół godziny. Miłej zabawy, królewno. – odparł szatyn z uśmiechem na widok grymasu blondynki. - Nie mogłeś wybrać jakiegoś lepszego samochodu, niż ten złom? - A wolisz mieć na plecach tarczę strzelniczą, czy założyć pelerynę niewidkę? Poza tym powinnaś się cieszyć. Zawsze mogłem wybrać gorsze auto. - Też mi pocieszenie… - Nie. To zdecydowanie nie było pocieszenie. Reszta podróży minęła w ciszy, którą przerywała od czasu do czasu muzyka z radia. W końcu jednak dotarli na miejsce. Czkawka i Astrid stali przed tymczasową kryjówką blondynki i… oboje byli zaskoczeni, choć z zupełnie innych powodów. Córka prezydenta nie mogła uwierzyć, że będzie musiała mieszkać w jakiejś kompletnej ruderze. Szatyn natomiast był zszokowany, gdy ujrzał przed sowim domem pudła z jego rzeczami oraz kartkę przybitą to drewnianych drzwi, która zawiadamiała, iż w związku z niezapłaconym czynszem, Czkawka został eksmitowany. - Zapowiada się niesamowicie… - powiedziała Astrid. Haddock nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak ktoś obcy mógł wyrzucić go z własnego domu? Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Szatyn musiał improwizować, bo w końcu nie mógł spać w slumsach, gdzie Astrid byłaby w równie wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, co w Waszyngtonie. Jego jedynym promykiem nadziei był Steve. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie zamknął jeszcze baru. - No proszę, proszę! – szatyn usłyszał za sobą głos mężczyzny. Był to kolejny przywódca gangu, u którego zaciągnął pożyczkę na spory procent. Niestety dla Czkawki, gangster stanowił postrach wśród swoich rywali i nikt z nim nie zadzierał. Łysy, niski i zbudowany niczym szafa. – Dawno cię nie widziałem, Haddock. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o swoim długu, co? – spytał. - Ta… nie no, jasne przecież, że nie zapomniałem, tylko… - rzekł Czkawka. – W sumie to wal się, bo nic nie dostaniesz. – dodał po chwili. - Pora nauczyć cię szacunku do lepszych, Haddock. – rzekł przywódca gangu. – A potem zajmiemy się twoją dziewczyną. - Tylko wiecie… to nie moja dziewczyna. Ale i tak wara. Chwilę później rozpoczęła się walka. Normalnie szatyn dałby sobie spokój i zacząłby uciekać, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić przy Astrid, nie zostawiając jej z tyłu, na co nie mógł pozwolić. Niestety umiejętności nie pomogły Czkawce w starciu z przewagą liczebną tym razem i w dość szybkim przeciągu czasu dostał sromotny oklep od zbirów. - Masz dwa dni, żeby oddać mi tę kasę. W przeciwnym wypadku będziesz trupem, Haddock. - Nic ci nie jest, Czkawka? – spytała zmartwiona Astrid, próbując pomóc wstać swojemu ochroniarzowi. – Co to byli za ludzie? – dopytywała. - Wszystko w porządku, dzięki. A odpowiadając na drugie pytanie… no cóż. Jeden z gangów, od których brałem pożyczki. Jak się domyślasz, nie spłaciłem ich. - Ty chyba na serio chcesz umrzeć, Czkawka. Niecałe piętnaście minut później szatyn i Astrid doszli do baru, który prowadził Steve. Na szczęście knajpa nie była jeszcze zamknięta, co sprawiło Czkawce wielką ulgę. Także bez zastanowienia otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając swoją podopieczną przodem. - Nie do wiary! Czkawka! – zawołał Steve, widząc swojego przyjaciela. – Myślałem, że Waszyngton pochłonął cię na dobre! - Może alkohol mają tam lepszy niż w tej spelunie, ale żadne inne miasto nie ma w sobie takiej magii, jak Berk. Nie musiałeś się więc martwić. – odparł szatyn żartobliwie. - Niech no zgadnę, twoja towarzyszka to powód wyjazdu do Waszyngtonu? - Spostrzegawczy jesteś. To jest Astrid, córka prezydenta. – ostatnie słowa szatyn wypowiedział szeptem do swojego przyjaciela, by nie zdradzić niepowołanym osobom tożsamości blondynki. - Cześć. – przywitała się dziewczyna. - Potrzebujecie czegoś? – spytał Steve. - Właściwie to… tak. Potrzebujemy. Sprzedali moje mieszkanie za długi i nie mamy gdzie się podziać. Pomyślałem, że może tutaj moglibyśmy… - Nawet sobie nie żartuj. Tutaj? – zdziwił się barman. – Mam lepszą propozycję. Możecie się przyczaić u mnie. Co racja będzie trochę ciasno, ale przynajmniej ciepło i zjecie coś porządnego. - Nie chcę ci się narzucać, Steve. Masz żonę i dwójkę dzieci, więc dodatkowa dwójka to trochę za dużo. Astrid może z tej oferty skorzystać, ale ja mam tutaj coś do zrobienia. - To nie podlega dyskusji, stary. Poza tym Jane nie może przestać się o ciebie wypytywać. – rzekł właściciel baru. – Nie możesz odmówić, bo nie wytłumaczę tego swojej żonie i córkom. – dodał. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… to chyba nie mam wyboru. Godzinę później, gdy tylko Steve zamknął swój pub, cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku jego domu. Było to niewielkie mieszkanie w kamienicy, w nieco bogatszej od slumsów, ale również biednej dzielnicy. Tam czekała już żona barmana, May. Wysoka i szczupła brunetka, mająca czterdzieści lat, choć osoba, która nie znała jej wieku, mogłaby dać jej dwadzieścia lat. Gdy tylko kobieta otworzyła drzwi, zaraz obok niej zjawiła się ośmioletnia dziewczynka, która z wyglądu przypominała matkę. Była to właśnie Jane, która na widok Czkawki od razu do niego podbiegła, przytulając go. - Wujek Czkawka! – zawołała, na co Astrid zareagowała uśmiechem. - A kto to jest? – spytała, wskazując palcem na blondynkę. - To jest moja przyjaciółka, Astrid. – powiedział Czkawka. - Cześć. – córka prezydenta przywitała się przyjaźnie. - Cześć. – odparła Jane z lekką nieśmiałością. - Może już wejdźmy, a nie stójmy tak na klatce schodowej. – powiedziała May. Mieszkanie Steva, choć małe, było bardzo przytulne. Wszystkie ściany pomalowane były w ciepłe kolory, co dodawało przyjaznego charakteru wnętrzu. We wszystkich pomieszczeniach czuć było przyjemny, kwiatowy zapach, a każdy regał, stół i tak dalej, wszystko to było wysprzątane przez May z chirurgiczną precyzją. Choć te pedantyczne zapędy nie zbyt odpowiadały Stevowi. - Sprzedaliście Merry? – spytał żartobliwie Czkawka. Z dwójki rodzeństwa była ona najstarsza, a miała trzynaście lat. Z wyglądu wrodziła się w May, jednak na tym podobieństwa do matki się kończą. Reszta to był czysty charakter ojca. Zawsze marzyła, by pójść w ślady ojca, jeśli chodziło o służbę wojskową. Steven jednak robił co mógł, by wybić ten pomysł z głowy swojej córki, co było karkołomnym zadaniem. Zadania tego nie ułatwiał również młodociany bunt, przez który przechodziła. - Nie sprzedaliśmy. Jeszcze. Póki co jest u swojej przyjaciółki. – odparł Steve, za co zapłacił słoną cenę. May skarciła go uderzeniem ścierką w głowę. - Rozumiem. – odparł szatyn, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. – A tak w ogóle, May, to nic się nie zmieniłaś. A na pewno nic się nie zmienił system wychowywania męża. - A po co miałam zmieniać ten system, skoro działa? – spytała kobieta. – Widzę, że Jane dogaduje się coraz lepiej z twoją przyjaciółką. – powiedziała, wskazując na swoją córkę, która bawiła się z Astrid. - Fakt. – rzekł szatyn. – Wybaczcie, ale muszę iść coś załatwić. - Nie ma mowy, Czkawka. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. – powiedział Steve, kończąc rozmowę. Kontynuacja rozdziału 7 Szatyn obudził się wczesnym rankiem, gdy wszyscy domownicy jeszcze spali. Nic dziwnego, bo gdy spojrzał na zegarek, okazało się, iż była piąta rano. Nie mogąc iść spać ze względu na powracające koszmary, Czkawka postanowił po cichu wyjść z domu i się przewietrzyć. Miał tylko jeden cel. Cmentarz, na którym została pochowana Vanessa. - Wybierasz się gdzieś, Czkawka? – ochroniarz usłyszał zza swoich pleców głos przyjaciela. - Muszę się przewietrzyć. – odparł szatyn. – Spokojnie, wrócę za kilka godzin. – rzekł uspokajająco, gdy tylko zobaczył podejrzliwy wzrok, jakim obdarował go Steve. Droga na cmentarz minęła Czkawce dłużej, niż się spodziewał. W końcu dotarł jednak na miejsce docelowe. Stał nad nagrobkiem swojej ukochanej ze spuszczoną głową, starając nie dopuścić do siebie myśli o tym, że ją zawiódł. - Miałaś rację, Van. Ta żałoba trwała już zbyt długo. Pora wziąć się do roboty. – po skończonej wypowiedzi, szatyn stał bez słowa i wpatrywał się w grób Vanessy. Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie z tyłu głowy, a następnie stracił przytomność. Kilka godzin później, gdy Czkawka nie wracał do domu, Steven postanowił wybrać się na spacer i poszukać swojego przyjaciela. Był pewien, że szatynowi coś się stało, w końcu zawsze dotrzymywał danego słowa, jakie by ono nie było. Barman bez zastanowienia najpierw ruszył na cmentarz, gdzie miał pewność, że trafi na swojego przyjaciela… albo chociaż ślad po nim. Przeczucie go nie myliło. Gdy tylko Steve doszedł do miejsca spoczynku Vanessy, obok jej grobu zobaczył porzucony pistolet Czkawki. To był pierwszy znak, iż coś się musiało stać. W końcu szatyn nigdy nie porzucał swojej broni. Czkawka ocknął się w ciemnym i wilgotnym miejscu. Był praktycznie pozbawiony możliwości wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Jego ręce były przykute kajdankami do rury zwisającej z sufitu, przez co mógł tylko klęknąć. Nagle drzwi na wprost niego otworzyły się, oślepiając szatyna. - Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał. - W najgorszym koszmarze, z którego nie ma ucieczki. – odparł mężczyzna najbliżej Czkawki. – A teraz wstawaj! I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. – ostrzegł strażnik, prowadząc za sobą szatyna. - Gdzie wy mnie zabieracie? - Do szefa. Po krótkiej przechadzce, Czkawka został doprowadzony do szefa bandytów, którzy go porwali. Pomieszczenie, w którym ów mężczyzna się znajdował, było całe pokryte zdjęciami szatyna, co spowodowało jego spory niepokój. Niektóre pochodziły z jego dzieciństwa, niektóre z czasów służby w wojsku, choć były też aktualne. - Zostawcie nas. – rozkazał potężnie zbudowany, rudowłosy mężczyzna ze sporą brodą. Strażnicy natychmiast posłuchali rozkazu. – A ty usiądź, chłopcze. – rzekł. - Nie dzięki, postoję. – odparł szorstko Czkawka. – Jak rozumiem, śledzisz mnie? - Ależ oczywiście, że tak, Czkawka. – powiedział mężczyzna. – W końcu jesteś moim synem. – dodał. Ta informacja zszokowała szatyna. Nigdy nie pamiętał swoich rodziców, sądził, że go porzucili, gdy nagle się dowiedział, że jego ojciec niemal całe życie go szpiegował. - To niemożliwe. MOI RODZICE MNIE PORZUCILI! – wykrzyczał. – TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ PRAWDA. To nie może być prawda… - Ależ jest, chłopcze. Wybacz mi, że tyle zwlekałem, ale zostały mi niecałe dwa lata życia i… potrzebuję spadkobiercy. - Spadkobiercy czego? - Najpotężniejszego gangu w Berk. A może i w całej Ameryce. To wszystko będzie twoje. – wyjaśnił. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć. Sądził, że jego rodzice w najlepszym wypadku nie żyją, podczas gdy jego ojciec był przywódcą gangu. Cała ta sytuacja była trudna do uwierzenia. - Sądziłem, że… uda mi się wcześniej cię tu sprowadzić. Niestety nie udało mi się. - Jak chciałeś mnie tu sprowadzić wcześniej? – spytał z podejrzeniem. - Zlecając morderstwo Vanessy Stone, synu. Doskonale wiedziałem, co ona dla ciebie znaczyła, ale dołączając do nas, każdy musiał zabić kogoś, kogo kochał. Ja postanowiłem cię wyręczyć. Dla twojego dobra. W tej chwili Czkawka tym bardziej nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego własny ojciec zlecił morderstwo jedynej osoby w życiu, która była dla niego ważna. W dodatku w by szatyn zastąpił Stoika w roli, której on nigdy by nie przyjął. Wściekłość gotowała się w nim w każdej chwili. Chciał zamordować swojego ojca, jednak potrzebował jeszcze kilku odpowiedzi. - Co się stało z matką? – spytał, siląc się na spokój. - Była wspaniałą i kochającą kobietą. Do tej pory nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tego, co musiałem zrobić. Nie chciałem, żeby to samo spotkało ciebie, chłopcze. - TY ZGNIŁA KUPO GÓWNA! JAK MOGŁEŚ ZABIĆ MOJĄ MATKĘ?! – zawołał. Natychmiast się jednak uspokoił. Musiał poznać ostatnią odpowiedź. – Czy to ty stoisz za zamachem na córkę prezydenta? - Tak. – ta odpowiedź była gwoździem do trumny Stoika. - Niech i tak będzie. Wiesz pewnie, że ja ją ochraniam. Jeśli tak, to wiesz pewnie, że nie dam ci jej skrzywdzić. No i wiesz, że pomszczę Vanessę i moją matkę. WIESZ TO?! - Nie myślałem, że będzie taka potrzeba. Ale nie jest jeszcze za późno. Dołącz do mnie, mój synu. - Zabiłeś moją mamę. Zabiłeś Vanessę. Nie dołączę do mordercy. ANI TERAZ… ANI NIGDY. PRĘDZEJ ZGINĘ W OBRONIE TYCH, KTÓRYCH JESZCZE MOGĘ BRONIĆ! – krzyknął, chwytając miecz, wiszący na jednej ze ścian. - Niech i tak będzie. – rzekł Stoik, chwytając drugi miecz. Ta walka była dla Czkawki koszmarem. Nawet w najgorszym koszmarze nie sądził, że będzie musiał zabić własnego ojca. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to zginie jeszcze więcej osób, niż do tej pory. Więc jeśli będzie musiał żyć ze świadomością, że zabił własnego ojca, to przynajmniej wiedział, że zrobi to w słusznej sprawie. Ich ostrza co chwilę się spotykały, sypiąc iskry z każdym starciem. W oczach obu przeciwników widoczna była determinacja, jednak Czkawka był przepełniony smutkiem. Mimo że jego ojciec był mordercą, to coś w nim umierało z każdym uderzeniem ostrzy mieczy. W ten sposób litość ustępowała z każdą chwilą gniewowi. Ataki Czkawki były coraz bardziej chaotyczne i męczące. Szatyn wiedział, że teraz nie wygra, dlatego wyprowadził szybki kontratak i powalił Stoika, a następnie wybiegł z jego biura, zabierając przy okazji pistolet i zabijając po drodze każdego bandytę, jakiego spotkał. Wkrótce po ucieczce, Czkawka zdołał odpalić motor i z piskiem opon wyjechał z podziemnego parkingu. Na szczęście, albo też i nie szczęście, szatyn znajdował się dość niedaleko od domu swojego przyjaciela. Niestety w obawie przed tym, że Stoik mógł szukać syna, Czkawka postanowił zostawić motor w połowie drogi, a resztę przejść pieszo. W ten oto sposób jakieś niecałe dwadzieścia minut później ochroniarz Astrid znalazł się pod drzwiami domu Steva. - Gdzieś ty był, Czkawka?! – zawołał barman na widok swojego przyjaciela. - Długa historia. – odparł szatyn, wchodząc do mieszkania swojego przyjaciela. - Ale w dużym skrócie to za całym złem w moim życiu stoi mój ojciec… którego teraz muszę chyba zabić. – rzekł. - Myślałem, że… - Ja też. – Czkawka przerwał Stevowi. Rozdział 8 Odkąd Czkawka i Astrid przyjechali do Berk, minęły już dwa tygodnie. W ciągu tego czasu nie działo się nic specjalnego, nie licząc uprowadzenia szatyna, który jednak dość szybko uciekł. Ku jego zdziwieniu, córka prezydenta dość szybko przywykła do życia w ciasnym mieszkaniu z rodziną Steva, sądził bowiem, że dziewczyna przyzwyczajona do życia w sporym Białym Domie będzie miała problem z przywyknięciem do małego mieszkania. Czkawka odnosił również wrażenie, że ocenił Astrid zbyt pochopnie. Owszem, może Hofferson była nierozważna, jednak szatynowi przypominała Vanessę z charakteru. To był już kolejny powód do udaremnienia zamachu. Tym razem Czkawka nie mógł zawieść. - Wujku, a pobawisz się ze mną? – Czkawka usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Jane. - Nie mam czasu, mała. Idź poproś Astrid, ona z chęcią się z tobą pobawi. – odparł szatyn wyrwany z swojego zamyślenia. - No doobrze. – powiedziała dziewczynka, z lekkim smutkiem. Godzinę później Czkawka szykował się do odwiedzenia, wraz z Astrid, centrum handlowego. Nie cieszyło go zbytnio ogrywanie roli chodzącego wieszaka na zakupy, ale nie miał jednak innego wyjścia. Pocieszała go natomiast myśl, że nie będzie cierpiał sam, bowiem wraz z nimi do galerii wybrać się miał Steve i jego żona. - Chodź szybciej! – Astrid poganiała Czkawkę, który po godzinnym krążeniu od sklepu do sklepu był całkiem wypompowany z sił. - Skoro ja mam pójść szybciej… to ty targaj swoje zakupy, księżniczko. – odsapał Czkawka, którego już bolały ręce od noszenia rzeczy kupionych przez Astrid. - Nie przesadzaj, w końcu się na coś naprawdę przydasz. – odpowiedziała Hofferson. - Pogadamy o tym, gdy znów będę musiał cię ratować. Dwie godziny później, ku uciesze Czkawki, cała czwórka wróciła już do bezpiecznego i przytulnego domu rodziny Steva. Szatyn czuł ulgę, że nie musiał odgrywać roli tragarza… przynajmniej chwilowo. Kilka dni później w jednej chwili cały spokój prysnął niczym bańka, a na horyzoncie zjawiły się problemy. Nie uprzedzając jednak faktów. Było niezwykle słoneczne i ciepłe południe i nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów. Steve wraz z swoją rodziną i Astrid siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, podczas gdy Czkawka załatwiał swoje sprawy, lecz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż był śledzony przez ludzi swojego ojca. W ten oto sposób niedługo po zjawieniu się w domu szatyna, Steve miał nieproszonych gości. Kilku zamaskowanych bandytów wyważyło drzwi i wparowało do mieszkania. - Zabierz ich w bezpieczne miejsce, Steve. Ja postaram się wam załatwić jak najwięcej czasu. – rzekł Czkawka i nie czekając na odpowiedź, natychmiast rzucił się do walki. Szatyn walczył dzielnie, by zapewnić swojemu przyjacielowi, jego rodzinie i Astrid czas na ucieczkę. Całe szczęście, że barman był zabezpieczony na tego typu sytuacje i miał drogę ewakuacyjną. - Mamy rozkaz od szefa, żeby go nie zabijać. Ogłuszcie go, a następnie idźcie po resztę. Wszyscy mają być sprowadzeni do kryjówki żywi, czy to jasne? – spytał przywódca włamywaczy. - W takim razie wybaczcie, że pokrzyżuję wam plany. – odparł Czkawka, posyłając kolejnych zbirów na deski. Szatyn nie miał dla nich najmniejszej litości, bowiem chodziło o Astrid oraz rodzinę jego przyjaciela. – Przekażcie pozdrowienia mojemu ojcu, tak przy okazji. – dodał, unikając ciosu z naprzeciwka. Kilka chwil później, Czkawka stał sam, a dookoła niego leżeli ogłuszeni włamywacze. Z początku szatyn miał myśl, by nieproszonych gości pozbyć się na dobre, jednak w porę się opanował i ruszył za Stevenem. - Czkawka! – zawołała Astrid, widząc swojego ochroniarza, który ich doganiał. - Nie mówiliście, że będziecie spodziewać się gości. – powiedział zdyszany szatyn do swojego przyjaciela. - Chyba pomylili adresy, bo my ich nie zapraszaliśmy. – odparł barman. Po niecałych trzech godzinach Steve i Czkawka odnaleźli odpowiednią kryjówkę, gdzie wszyscy mogli by się przez pewien czas zaszyć. Tak więc cała gromada niemal natychmiast udała się za szatynem, który prowadził grupę do bezpiecznego azylu. Był to niewielki, jednorodzinny dom, w którym jednak można było się bez trudu pomieścić. Czkawka zawsze pamiętał ten budynek jako opuszczony i często przesiadywał w nim wraz z Vanessą. - Steve, musimy pogadać. – powiedział szatyn do przyjaciela. - Co jest? – spytał przejęty barman. - Będziesz musiał o nich zadbać. Bo ja nie wiem czy zdołam. – Czkawka rzekł tajemniczo. - Masz jakiś plan? - Cóż… ja bym tego planem nie nazwał. Raczej śmiałym posunięciem. - Coraz mniej mi się to chyba podoba. – powiedział Steve. – Jak rozumiem, chcesz to załatwić sam? - Ja to muszę załatwić sam, Steve. Nie liczę, że to zrozumiesz, ale mam nadzieję, że o nich zadbasz, jakbym nie wrócił. – powiedział szatyn, po czym ruszył w stronę siedziby swojego ojca. Gdy tylko Czkawka zjawił się przed bazą Stoika, na przywitanie ochroniarza córki prezydenta zjawiła się specjalna ekipa. Byli to najlepiej wyszkoleni ludzie ojca szatyna, jednak on sam nie miał zamiaru walczyć, dlatego też ze spokojem dał się zakuć w kajdanki, a następnie dał się zaprowadzić przed oblicze Stoika. - Szkoda, że stanąłeś po niewłaściwej stronie, synu. – rzekł Haddock, stojąc tyłem do Czkawki. - Sądziłeś, że pomogę mordercy… tato? Atak na rodzinę Steva tylko mnie w tym utwierdził. Pora z tym skończyć. Raz na zawsze. – powiedział szatyn, wyswobadzając ręce z kajdan, a następnie ogłuszając dwóch strażników i biorąc broń jednego z nich. – Nie skrzywdzisz już nikogo więcej. – oznajmił, celując pistoletem w stojącego tyłem ojca. - No dalej, Czkawka. Zrób to. – zachęcał Stoik. – Masz okazję to skończyć. Ale czy jesteś dość silny, by zabić bezbronnego starca? – zadrwił. W głowie szatyna trwała wewnętrzna walka. Mógł zniżyć się do poziomu swojego ojca i po prostu go zabić, nie dając nawet najmniejszej szansy na obronę, jak nie raz robił to Stoik, ale jednocześnie był w nim opór, by tego nie robić. Nie chciał się stać takim, jaki jego ojciec chciałby, żeby Czkawka był. W końcu jednak, po dość długiej chwili wahania, szatyn opuścił broń. - A więc jednak. – powiedział Stoik z pogardą w głosie. – Sądziłem, że jesteś silniejszy, Czkawka. Zawiodłem się. – to były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał, nim stracił przytomność. Obudził się w niewielkiej celi, gdzie panowały egipskie ciemności. Można było tylko wyczuć swąd stęchlizny oraz okazjonalne popiskiwanie szczurów. Na początku, Czkawka był kompletnie zdezorientowany i zupełnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego. Dopiero po czasie przypomniał sobie, co się stało i gdzie się znajdował. Wtedy też zaczął obmyślać jakiś plan ucieczki, co jak cię okazało mogło być prostsze, niż szatyn się spodziewał ze względu na strażnika, który po niego przyszedł. - Ej, kołku, może powiesz mi, gdzie mnie prowadzisz? – spytał. Zbir jednak pozostawał niewzruszony na tą, jak i inne obelgi ciskane w jego stronę przez Czkawkę. Nagle jednak cel podróży stał się dla szatyna całkiem jasny. Został sprowadzony do sporej hali, w której pod ścianami zgromadzeni byli ludzie, a na wprost nich stali ludzie Stoika z bronią. - Wyjaśnijmy sobie pewne zasady, Czkawka. – zaczął ojciec. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wyjawisz kryjówki swoich przyjaciół z własnej woli, więc cię do tego zmuszę. Tak więc, za każdym razem, gdy będziesz migał się od odpowiedzi, ktoś niewinny umrze. – wyjaśnił, a jeden ze strażników zastrzelił więźnia dla pokazu. Widok ten zmroził krew w żyłach Czkawki. Wiedział, iż jego ojciec był potworem, ale nie podejrzewał, że aż takim. Mimo wszystko, szatyn postanowił zachowywać milczenie. - To jak, synu… może zdradzisz mi tą kryjówkę? Mijały kolejne godziny, a ochroniarz dalej zachowywał milczenie, choć okupione ogromną ceną. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że widok rozstrzeliwanych niewinnych ludzi na jego oczach będzie prześladował go do końca życia, jednak nie było innego wyboru. Teraz jednak hala była niemal zupełnie pusta, nie licząc Czkawki I Stoika stojących na samym środku. - Szkoda, że kazałeś stracić tych wszystkich ludzi. Mogli mieć rodziny, ludzi na których komuś mogło zależeć. Być może sporo podzieliło los Vanessy, a to tylko przez twoją samolubność. – Stoik próbował dalej złamać hart ducha swojego syna. - Nigdy nie zdradzę ci kryjówki moich przyjaciół. – powiedział Czkawka. - No cóż… szkoda byłoby marnować twoje umiejętności, ale nie dajesz mi w takim razie innego wyboru. Muszę cię zabić. Dam ci jednak ten ostatni dzień, jako że jesteś moim synem. Jutro o świcie i ty staniesz przed tą ścianą. – oznajmił Haddock. Rozdział 9 Następnego dnia, Czkawka ze spokojem czekał, aż jeden ze strażników zabierze go na egzekucję. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim jeden ze zbirów Stoika wszedł do celi szatyna i siłą zaciągnął go do wielkiej hali, choć on sam nie stawiał oporu. Czkawka miał tylko nadzieję, że Steve w porę zdołał wyciągnąć swoją rodzinę i Astrid z miasta, bo w Berk nie było dla nich już bezpiecznie. Wkrótce szatyn miał ostatnią okazję stanąć przed obliczem swojego ojca, a przynajmniej chciał, żeby wszyscy tak sądzili. Jak się okazało, miała być przeprowadzona transmisja na żywo z egzekucji szatyna. Wzbudziło to podejrzenie Czkawki, w końcu co jego ojciec chciał osiągnąć poprzez to? To pytanie nie chciało opuścić jego myśli, jednak musiał skupić się, by nie zostać martwym. W końcu musiał doprowadzić swoje zadanie do końca. - Szanowny panie prezydencie, wiem, że pan to ogląda. – zaczął Stoik. – Wiem, że pan to teraz ogląda. Chciałbym panu zakomunikować, że ochroniarz twojej córki zawiódł, a ona już wkrótce trafi w moje ręce. Tymczasem chciałbym pokazać co się stanie z tobą i twoją rodziną, a także wszystkimi, którzy będą starali się ciebie ochronić. – rzekł mężczyzna, po czym wycelował pistolet w kierunku swojego syna. Nagle całe życie przeleciało Czkawce przez oczy. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że nie da się zabić. Szybko wyrwał się z uścisku dwóch ochroniarzy, po czym chwycił pistolet jednego z nich, po czym obu pozabijał. Zaraz po tym zestrzelił on wszystkie kamery, jednocześnie kończąc transmisję.Wtedy on również wycelował broń w kierunku swojego ojca. - Tym razem nie jesteś bezbronny. – rzekł szatyn, szykując się do oddania strzału. Obaj zataczali koło, nie spuszczając siebie z celownika. Zarówno Czkawka jak i jego ojciec byli gotowi, by w każdej chwili oddać ten jeden, śmiertelny strzał i to wszystko zakończyć. - Zabij mnie, a staniesz się taki sam, jak ja. Przecież chyba nie po to opuściłeś armię, by teraz stać się zwykłym mordercą, prawda Czkawka? – spytał Stoik. - Nie zabiję cię. Jeszcze nie teraz. Dam ci ostatnią szansę, byś zostawił Astrid w spokoju. Jeśli dalej będziesz próbował zabić ją, mnie, albo kogokolwiek innego, wtedy się zjawię. A wtedy nie będzie litości. Tymczasem mogę cię spowolnić, byś nie próbował mnie śledzić. – rzekł, po czym oddał strzał w nogę Stoika, po czym wyszedł z bazy. Od tamtego wydarzenia minęło kilka miesięcy. W międzyczasie Czkawka wraz z Astrid wrócili do Waszyngtonu, gdzie ojciec blondynki uhonorował jej ochroniarza, bowiem jak sądzono, wszelkie próby zamachu zostały udaremnione. Niedługo potem szatyn powrócił do Berk, choć równie dobrze mógł zostać w Białym Domu jako szef ochrony. Niestety postanowił odmówić pełnienia tej funkcji, a zamiast tego zaczął zajmować się zwykłym życiem, co wychodziło czasem lepiej, a czasem gorzej. Zawsze wszystko jednak kończyło się tak samo. Wizytą w barze Steva. - Masz jakieś wieści z Białego Domu, Czkawka? – spytał zaciekawiony barman. - Jak na razie spokój. Szkoda, że tak spokojnie nie jest w Berk. – rzekł szatyn. - Wiesz, byłoby znacznie spokojniej, gdybyś w końcu oddał gangom wszystkie długi. Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że dla ciebie byłoby nudno. - W ten oto sposób odpowiedziałeś sobie na niezadane jeszcze pytanie, czemu ja tych długów nie oddaję. Co to za życie bez ryzyka? - Moim zdaniem normalne, choć możemy mieć różne poglądy, jak widać. – powiedział Steven, nalewając przyjacielowi kolejnego drinka. – Jak myślisz, twój ojciec wróci? - Jestem tego pewien. On jest szalony i to tylko kwestia czasu. - To dlaczego nie zostałeś w Waszyngtonie? - Paskudny mają tam alkohol. Nie żeby w tej twojej spelunie był lepszy, ale to miejsce ma charakter. Tutaj zabierz bezdomnemu spirytus, a naskoczy na ciebie cała chmara, a w Waszyngtonie nawet bezdomnych nie ma. – odparł Czkawka. - Ale masz jakiś plan, na wypadek jakby zjawił się twój ojciec, nie? - Zwany improwizacją, owszem. – rzekł z dumą szatyn. W ten oto sposób mijały Czkawce kolejne dni. Na cudownym lenistwie w odkupionym domu. Czasem szatyn miewał również gości w postaci zbirów z gangów, którym winien był pieniądze, jednak zazwyczaj dość szybko wracali z powrotem by oznajmić swoim szefom, iż znów nie udało im się odzyskać pieniędzy. Był wieczór i Czkawka siedział na kanapie przed telewizorem, przełączając co chwilę kanały, by znaleźć jakiś interesujący go program. Zbieg okoliczności nie chciał jednak, by na kilkaset programów telewizyjnych, szatyn znalazł coś dla siebie. Nagle jednak jego uwagę przykuł dzwoniący telefon. - Halo? – spytał zdziwiony Czkawka. - Witaj, Czkawka. – szatyn usłyszał przez słuchawkę znajomy głos. – Mam nadzieję, że się za mną stęskniłeś, synu, bo mam niespodziankę. Mianowicie twój przyjaciel i jego rodzina wpadli w moje ręce, ale spokojnie, masz wybór. Możesz sprowadzić do mnie prezydenta i jego córkę, a wtedy Steven wraz z bliskimi zostanie uwolniony. Pamiętaj, że to do ciebie należy wybór. Nie każ mi jednak czekać na siebie. Daję ci trzy miesiące na doprowadzenie Hoffersonów do mnie. – rzekł Stoik, po czym się rozłączył. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania